Once a system, such as a computer, is started up, generally a prompt may provide information such as time spent on booting the system. However, in addition, or alternatively, time spent on system shutdown may be an important factor to determine.
Typically, rebooting the system includes time for system booting and time for system shutdown. The time spent on system shutdown may be calculated by determining the time for a system reboot and the time spent on a system boot (or system startup).
However, this technique may only help to determine the time spent on system shutdown in case a system reboot is performed, and not in a normal shutdown or any other shutdown that is not initiated by a system reboot.